The sensetivity of a hobbit's ears
by BlahWithTheBlah
Summary: One night at Beorns changes the reletionship between Thorin and Bilba. Fem!Bilbo x Thorin, Smut! Trying to keep quiet! Sleeping Company!


To all the Fem Bilbo and Thorin lovers out there! :D

* * *

Her feet stood unsteady on the ground as she rose from her makeshift bed. It was still night time, and around her everybody else were fast asleep.  
She took no more than three steps towards the large wooden door before a voice quietly yet firmly called out to her. "Where are you headed burglar?" Surprised that somebody else was awake at this time, she jumped like a scared cat. Realizing that it was Thorin who sat awake in the dead of the night keeping guard, she covered her hand over her chest in the hopes that her loud and erratic heartbeat wouldn't wake any of the other company members from their sleep. "What are you thinking scaring a lady like that!" she whispered angrily out into the darkness at his half hidden form.

"I am keeping guard, just because Gandalf speaks well of Beorn doesn't mean that I will heed his advice, when clearly they share no prior bond of friendship. And you, why are you awake at this hour?" Only the small amount of moonlight that came through the open loft window allowed her Hobbit eyes see the outline of his body. A small blush crept its way onto her cheeks.  
"If you must know," she whispered embarrassedly while looking away "I must water some Birthworts."  
A small huff was heard before Thorin muttered angrily "You should be resting and healing burglar, not tending to Beorn garden at this Mahal forsaken hour."  
A grumbled "Hobbits and their gardens." caused, and as un-lady like as it were, a small snort to escape her. "I presume that this is a cultural reference that you do not understand your Highness, but it means that I must make water." She couldn't help but giggle quietly as childish as it were. There was a small silence before she heard a small "Oh." "Yes, oh." she repeated. "If you'll excuse me now." She was about to step closer to the door before Thorin spoke out to her. "I wouldn't move a step that way if I were you burglar." She stilled suddenly with her right foot dangling in the air. "And why is that?" she asked worriedly.

She looked but couldn't see anything very clearly; her eyes were not as keen as a dwarf's were. "You'll step on Bofur… and his hat." Thorin replied a bit amused, though she couldn't tell. She turned instead to her left and just as she was about take a step forward, an "I wouldn't go that way either, you'll fall on Kili's hand." stopped her in her stead. A small huff of annoyance escaped her as the pressure on her bladder increased. "Well seeing as you are so smart and have the eyes of an eagle, why don't you, instead of telling me where not to go, escort me safely outside so that I may relieve myself." Her annoyance was only pronounced by the way she crossed her legs and bent over so that she could hold herself together. It only added to Thorin's amusement. In the darkness she could hear him more than she could see him stand up and walk over to her.

When a soft hand gripped her arm securely she looked up to see a small grin on his face, and as much as she wanted to slap it right off him, her need to get outside outweighed her need to slap him. Thorin led her surprisingly gently outside. Once on the other side of the door she ran as fast as she could behind Beorn's shed across his home to relive herself, all the while muttering about and cursing his lack of propriety and his not having a chamber pot-room inside his home. When the deed was done and the flowers watered she walked back towards the house only to see that Thorin was standing outside waiting for her to finish her business. Another blush made its way on her face as she wandered towards him. She stood for a moment watching him as the moonlight illuminated him better outside before she spoke. "You didn't have to wait for me, I can make my way back inside without help." She smiled at him. He only raised an eyebrow at her while a small, nearly invisible twitch of the lips betrayed his serious person. "Yes well, my eagle eyes wanted to escort you safely back inside so you wouldn't fall over Dwalin and accidently get killed because you had to, what did you call it, water some Birthworts." Thorin's eyes were filled with mirth and with sudden clarity she could see where Fili and Kili got their happy and easygoing nature from. "That's rich coming from a dwarf." She grinned.

He looked at her questioningly. "I've been travelling for months now with thirteen dwarves all who are male; you cannot possibly think I haven't heard a couple phrases that are a bit cruder than watering flowers?" For a second she thought she might have seen a blush on him but it disappeared just as fast. "I should hope that we haven't offended you in any way milady, our company have at times forgotten that they are still in the presence of a lady." She was surprised by the genuine concern that was etched on his face. A small laugh escaped her. "Please, we Hobbits may come off as prim and proper towards other races but even we have our less than proper songs that are sung during drunken festivities and less than proper games. Now you have to explain something to me, I understood your phrase family jewels seeing as it so eloquently illustrated three days ago by Nori getting kicked by Fili between the legs but I just cannot for the world of it figure out what Mahal's giant three headed hammer is supposed to mean?" She said rather put out, but Thorin suddenly suffered from a severe coughing he was trying quiet down. "I... I... I don't believe I am quite the person you should be asking this…" He stammered out embarrassedly. "And why is that? Look whatever it may be or however crude I will not take offence, I asked remember?" She said with eyes wide while quite intrigued by his embarrassment.

He leaned towards her, his mouth so close to her ear that for moment; propriety was a nonexistent word in her vocabulary. A pleasant shiver caressed her body as he gently started whispering words into her ear and she felt a heat gathering inside of her. She barely noticed his whispered words when his lips accidently grazed the shell of her ear. She held back a small moan as she clenched her thighs together. She unconsciously drew her body closer towards him. She wasn't paying attention to his words any longer, only to the sound of his voice: the way his deep and dark voice rolled over her like a constant wave of water, never changing speed or rising higher, the way it rumbled quietly and she felt as if those rumbles embraced her fully and stroked her most sensitive parts. Her eyes were half hooded when he finally leaned away from her ear and her face flushed bright red. He stared at her his eyes questioning, asking her: "So what did you think of the story burglar?" She looked at him unable to catch her breath for moment before answering him in small pants "I... I don't believe... you know what you have done." She let out in a rushed breath, her chest moving up and down noticeably. He furrowed his brow in wonder. "What have I done burglar? You said you wanted to know, now you…" He was caught off suddenly as she pulled him towards her in a surprising show of strength and kissed him while tiptoeing. Her kiss was a reflection of her state; wanton. It was greedy and lust filled, and after he got over his initial surprise he returned it fully. Hands grabbed at the others clothing bringing them as close as physically possible and even then they grinded against each other in some ridiculous hope that they could get closer. She pushed down on the cold ground uncaring while straddling him. "You have no idea… touching a hobbit's ears is punishable in the Shire… unless you are wed… they are sensitive in a way that… only one other part… of a woman's body can be…" She whispered in between desperate kisses. Her eyes drunk in his look of utter surprise and desire, before she started grinding on his hips in an even rhythm eliciting a moan from the both of them. "We don't… I mean you don't… have to do this…" He whispered strained even as he grabbed a hold of her hips to force her down harder against him. Her head lolled back in pleasure and she could feel herself getting closer to completion.

The silent night air was only pierced by the low guttural sound of their moans and Thorin's body moving against the dirt. Desperate for more, she one handed lifted her skirts to the side, and then ripped open his trousers. She grabbed him and positioned herself. "What about… your reputation?" He managed to gasp out. He stared her with eyes wide drinking in the sight of her coming undone. Her head was still leaned back, and the sight of her throat bared to him made him want get up kiss her and place small bites at hollow of her throat. But he didn't. Instead he freed her large breasts from their imprisonment and kneaded them, finger carefully nipping at her nipples. A groan escaped the both of them when she started moving his member slowly against her slit without ever pushing it in deeper. "I have already been marked… as a spinster and… outcast…. Might as well have a bit of fun along the way…" She grinned at him but it quickly into another groan and moan as she slowly slid down on him. She had never felt so full or complete as she did in that moment. He was big, huge in fact and a small gasp of pain escaped her as he broke her maidenhood, tears running down her cheeks landing at the exposed skin above his member. She did not move a muscle. Instead she let her hands wander on his hard chest pulling his furs and shirts away. Impulsively she leaned down, even though it still hurt her, and placed a kiss on the middle of his chest. Her eyes found his, and though no words were spoken, a mutual agreement was made. She started moving up and down while his hands supported her, and brought her down a bit hard on him with every time. The slapping of skin on skin filled night air, and Thorin was mesmerized by the way her large breast jumped up and down in tune with her.

Though she didn't want to stop her body grew more and more tired. Thorin sensed this and changed their positions so that she was now on her hands and knees without ever having to have stopped their movements. He gripped her long and curled golden-brown hair in one hand pulling her head back while simultaneously holding on to her right shoulder. His other hand pinched her nipples and he was rewarded by her gasping out his name. Encouraged, he let his hand wander lower and lower until they met resistance in the form of her skirts. Annoyed, he moved more violently against her while trying to move her skirts. A slight sudden movement caused him to sink even more inside her, a thought he didn't think was possible. Her left hand was moving the skirts that blocked his way causing her to having to support herself face down into the ground with only her right arm make sure she didn't lose balance. His hand quickly found its goal; he rubbed her harshly making her cry out his name loudly. He quickly let go again and covered her mouth while still going at her.

He looked at the wooden door, the only thing separating them from the rest of the company. Nothing, they were lucky he thought.  
"You shouldn't yell like that dear, wouldn't want to wake up the rest of the company, now would we." He whispered into her ear. He could see how he affected her when he whispered into her ear; the way her pupils dilated, how her body grew slack against his and the way her nipples tightened. She shook her head no against his still covering hand.

Thinking back at what she had said about her ears, he ran his nose against its shell before licking at it tentatively. It was a good thing that he still covered her mouth, she began moaning and crying out loudly against his hand as some kind of mad woman. She thrashed against him and he kept going. He knew the moment she came before he heard his name being yelled against his hand. For one small second she froze before she started convulsing against him and her muscles clamped down him violently, her breath came in harsh gasps and tears ran down her face. She landed on her back, and while she was still convulsing and clamping on him, the look of her so undone and at his mercy made it so that it only took another four jerks before he came inside her.

He lay down next to her on the ground, panting heavily; while the sun was starting show its color in the horizon. They turned and shared a look of surprise directed at themselves and each other, before they smiled. She lazily threw her leg across him and pillowed her head on his chest, content when he embraced her. She looked up at him grinning and spoke "You do know that the chances of _no one_ hearing us are close to zero?" He laughed merrily and kissed her warmly on the lips. "Perhaps, even if they did I cannot find myself to care. Let the whole of Arda know that you are mine now." Even though he had said it, it did not help them fight off the embarrassment when Bofur found them half-naked and going at it again on the ground, making crude jokes and gestures about them the rest of the day.

* * *

What did you think? Too much? Or too little? :) Do leave a review 3


End file.
